The Last Night
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Hinata is crying, Naruto takes her to a place so he can tell her something, only thing is, their friends are watching. Title is not what you think. NaruHina


The Last Night

Sum: Hinata is crying, Naruto takes her to a place so he can tell her something, only thing is, their friends are watching. Title is not what you think. NaruHina

One-Shot

Song- _The Last Night_

By- Skillet

Album- **Comatose**

Naruto and the others are about nineteen/twenty in this okay

* * *

A knocking noise hit the door lightly, Naruto's head picked up as he looked up to the door for a moment, he was about to say something until he could hear something that sounded like muffled crying for a moment before it disappeared, Naruto blinked before asking "Who is it?"

A soft meek voice softly said as it sounded like it was breaking "I-Its… Me, H-Hinata…" Naruto rushed up and ran to the door in a flash when he heard her name and the tone of her sad voice.

He flung the door open so fast Hinata eeped and was surprised by the sudden flinging of the door, her lavender eyes were puffy and red, it seemed like she had been crying for a long time. Naruto stared at her for a moment that seemed like ages to the both of them, until he asked out "Hinata-Chan? What's the matter? Why were you crying?"

Hinata looked down and muttered words out, tears coming back into her eyes as she told him. Naruto eyes grew sad as he heard her story, he took a breath and sighed before looking to his side, at the end of the story Hinata was about ready to just cry and run but before she could Naruto said "Hinata-Chan, follow me…"

Hinata looked up and stared into blue eyes of sorrow, sadness, and compassion. She looked to his hand as he reached out to her…

-x-x-

They walked not speaking to each other, they both were quiet and seemed lost in there own thoughts, Hinata was being pulled by her hand as Naruto kept going forward around town, she kept looking down as she tried to look at him.

Her mind raced with horror as she thought _'Oh god, what's going to happen to us now? Why, why couldn't the elders keep out of our business! No they just had to come to me and say if I don't stop dating Naruto-Kun they'll put the Cage Bird Seal on me. Naruto-Kun's to kind and caring to let that happen. He must be mad at me and he's going to break up with me…'_

Suddenly Hinata felt him stop walking and heard the words "Tonight's going to be the last night Hinata-Chan…" Hinata's heart ping in deep pain as she heard those words, it was true, tonight was their last night.

Hinata clutched her heart for a moment before looking up to her boyfriend and hearing "So lets do one thing…" Hinata looked up to the place they had stopped.

It was a small bar that was neat and clean, nothing to big, not fancy, just a regular singing bar. Hinata was confused for a moment before saying "B-But Naruto-Kun… Y-You know I don't drink…" Naruto smiled softly and said "I know, that's why we're here to sing, come on…" Naruto tugged on her hand and pointed to the bar softly. Hinata's face grew red for a moment before nodding and letting Naruto take her inside.

-x-x-

"What do you mean Hinata and Naruto has to break up!!?" Sakura almost screamed as her water almost flew off the table, she, the Sand Siblings, and the rest of the Konoha 12 were sharing. Neji nodded softly and said "The elders said if she doesn't then they'll place the Cage Bird Seal on her, and knowing Naruto, he'll do it to protect her, he'll do anything for her…"

Ino glared with a huff and said "That's just wrong! Why?!!" Neji sighed and said "Most of the old morons still believe Naruto's Kyuubi…"

It had been years since Naruto's secret was out, and most of the younger villagers and ninjas didn't mind, most of them thought it was cool, while the more eldest ones hated Naruto with a passion, it had also been two years since Naruto went on his first date with the Hyuuga Heiress and fell in love with the young woman.

Sasuke scoffed and said "Why can't they just leave them alone, Hinata's had a bad childhood and Naruto's is far worse than anything, they need each other." ever since Naruto had brought Sasuke back, Sasuke had saw the blonde as a little brother who deserved a far better life more than anyone else in the world, and to Sasuke it seemed that Hinata Hyuuga was the only one who could give the poor boy any bright future.

The friends of Naruto and Hinata nodded and was both sad and angry at the same time at the Hyuuga Elders, Temari's face scrunched up as she said while folding her arms "I say we poison their tea or something…" Lee then said "As much as they deserve it Temari-San, it is still wrong. But they will never get away with trying to tare away the youthful bonds of love!"

Gaara silently sat there, his arms folded as his thoughts rushed with questions on how to stop those elders.

As they talked among themselves in hopes to getting a plan to keep Naruto and Hinata together, Kiba turned to his side for a moment before his eyes widened, he then said "Guys… Its Naruto and Hinata…"

-x-x-

Everyone turned with much speed and saw a worried Naruto leading a puffy eyed Hinata up to the stage, the lights dimmed down as the manger entered the stage saying into one of the two microphones "Okay everyone, someone just signed up for a song, so lets hear how they do." he clapped trying to get the others wowed up before stepping down letting Naruto and Hinata have the microphones on the stage.

Naruto spoke softly to her for a moment before getting a paper out of his pocket and handing it to her, she nodded and stood next the microphone. Naruto walked closer to his and once he was in the spotlight he said sadly "Hi, names Naruto Uzumaki, and my singing partner is Hinata Hyuuga, we'll be singing The Last Night, because tonight is the last night…"

Naruto and Hinata's friends almost gasped as they heard those words but they already knew why, it was still shocking to think of the idea that they might really break up. Before anyone could say anything to them, the music started to play.

The song of a piano played around softly and sadly before it changed with a guitar beat. Naruto took a breath and sang his part, his voice was clear and strong, something that surprised a few.

"_You come to me with scars on your wris__t_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this…"_

Hinata's eyes sadly looked at him before looking down to her paper as she sang out softly, her voice was small and soft but it sounded like a angel

"_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine…"_

Naruto took hold of the microphone and shocked most of them as he was about ready to yell this part out…

"_But I know it's a lie!"_

Hinata's eyes widened slowly as she stared at her boyfriend, Naruto turned to her and sang his part again...

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be"_

Naruto took the mic out of the stand and walked to her, he touched her face softly as if telling her the truth, Hinata's heart swelled at that. Naruto kept singing…

_"Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all!"_

Hinata realized it was her turn, she looked to the paper and sang the part Naruto told her sing at parts…

"_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine"_

Naruto put his head on her shoulder and sang sadly

"_But I know it's a lie!"_

Naruto picked his head up and stared into her lavender eyes and sang again…

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me"_

Naruto touched her face again before singing softly as if only to her but it was heard by all, Hinata kept staring into his blue eyes with wonder.

_"The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight _

_Tonight…"_

As the music sounded like it died out, as his lips reached closer to her face and as he sang that ending part he kissed her softly, Hinata's eyes widened and so did the others, Hinata blushed softly before feeling him leave and singing out the next part of the song.

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone"_

Naruto took her hand with his only free one and moved it to his lips as he kissed it softly.

"_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_"

Their eyes locked as all emotions, sadness, hope, wonder, love, etc. flew in them.

"I'm everywhere you want me to be"

He nodded softly as if saying to her he'll be with her when she wanted him. Naruto went around her and sang…

"_The last night you'll spend alone"_

Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around her waste and sang out the next part

"_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go"_

Hinata's head turned back to look at him as he sang, tears started to form as she realized he was telling the truth, she realized he wasn't going to break up with her.

"_I'm everything you need me to be"_

Naruto smiled softly with kind eyes as he sang the ending part of the song

_"I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me" _

As the song ended with the piano only, people rose from their chairs and cheered loudly, Naruto and Hinata stared deeply at each other before leaning into a kiss as the lights dimmed around them.

-x-x-

As the bar cleared out, Naruto held tightly onto his Hinata-Chan, Hinata smiled softly as she knew he was not going to let go anytime soon, they both sat on the stage edge watching people smile and leave. Naruto placed his chin on her head and said "I know it may seem selfish of me Hinata-Chan but I can't let you go, I… I love you too much…"

Hinata giggled with a blush before saying as she faced him "I know… I love you too… I-I don't want to be let go…" Hinata buried her head into his black jacket he wore and muffled the words as she was about to cry again "W-Why can't they let us be t-together?" she hugged tightly onto him, Naruto's eyes softly looked with a daze before he said hugging her deeply "Don't worry, we'll think of something…"

Naruto and Hinata heard footsteps coming to them and they looked forward from the stage, their eyes widened a little as they saw their friends standing there looking determined "Yeah and we'll help!" Sakura said as she and the other girls agreed, the boys nodded softly saying they will to.

Naruto and Hinata smiled to their friends, Naruto held onto Hinata before a idea came to his mind, he looked down to her before saying "I think I know what we can do Hinata-Chan…"

Hinata looked up with wonder and his friends watched also, Naruto reached into his pocket and stared at a small black box, he then said "I was hoping to wait until your twentieth birthday Hinata-Chan but since I don't want to lose you…" Naruto let go and sled her to the stage edge, he jumped off of the edge and turned to her, box in hand.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto got a one knee and held the box in his two hands, he saw her face heat up as she realized what he was planning to do "Hinata Hyuuga…" Naruto could hear the girls gasp with delight and the guys looked surprised.

Naruto opened the box and said the words "Will you marry me and become my wife?" Hinata took many breaths as she tried to calm herself from the question. She blinked rapidly, and her face broke into a smile, she cried again but this time it wasn't sad crying, it was joyful crying, she nodded fast and cupped her hands to her face with a smile and a blush.

"Y-YES!" she almost yelled out, Naruto smiled as he watched her jump off the edge and go to him as he stood, he felt her arms go around his neck, Naruto laughed before placing his arms around her and spinning her were they stood, Hinata smiled brightly and Naruto softly looked at her with a smile of his own, Hinata and Naruto locked lips as he let her down from his spin.

Hinata and Naruto broke the kiss before Naruto said "Now all we got to do is wait for Baa-Chan to announce _it _tomorrow…" everyone stopped and was confused for a moment, Hinata stared at her boyfriend-no wait fiancé before asking "W-What do you mean Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto winked softly and said with a grin "It's a secret…"

-----(Next Morning)

"WHAT!!!!" Yelled almost _all _of Konoha, Tsunade smirked deeply as she almost the all of the eldest villagers and ninjas about to go into a heart attack when she said those words to everyone.

She crossed her arms and said "I said, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortune. In other words he's Konoha's Yellow Flash/4th Hokage, and Red Whirlpool's only son."

Tsunade looked to her side and saw Naruto smiling and holding onto Hinata's hand with the ring, her eyes widened with surprise, Hinata looked at Naruto before blinking with wonder, Naruto laughed softly before kissing her forehead tenderly, Hinata looked about ready to faint as well as his friends.

Tsunade smirked before looking back to the Konoha crowd as she said to everyone "Minato was afraid of enemies that might kill his wife and son so he and Kushina never spoke of their marriage or the fact they were going to have a child. Naruto wasn't allowed to learn of his parents until he was fully capable of proving he can protect himself and his loved ones, and his heritage wasn't to be revealed to the public until a month after his twentieth birthday…"

Soon the crowds of people yelled out, some didn't believe it, the guys stood shocked while girls yelled out to marry them. Hinata snapped out of her daze when she heard the girls screaming they love Naruto, she wanted to death glare them but Naruto stood up.

Hinata was surprised before watching Naruto go and stand in front of them, he cleared his throat and soon everyone stopped, Naruto stood there before saying "Okay! I have one thing to say!" everyone waited to hear what Naruto had to say, Naruto smiled and yelled out "I'm getting married!"

Once again more gasping and everyone in Konoha stared with wide eyes, Naruto smiled again and said "And to who you may ask? Well to the only girl who saw me as me, never wanted anything more from me, loves me for being me, doesn't care if I was poor or rich, as a matter of fact she's loved me since we were in the academy! The girl I love, the girl I will marry, is my fiancé, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata eeped again as she felt eyes of her and she blushed deep crimson, she stared at the people of Konoha before… Passing out from the attention…

All everyone saw was Hinata fainting and Naruto's voice yelling out with worry "HINATA-CHAN!"

-----(Few Years Later)

Hinata watched as he two year old daughter slept in her bed, Hinata smiled sweetly before closing the door slowly and walking into the front room were her husband and six year old twin sons were, the twins, Yasashiku and Yasuo smiled to their mother, their eyes shining blue and their hair as bright as the sun, Hinata bent down and patted their heads before telling them to go out and play.

They nodded and rushed off. Naruto smiled to Hinata and said "So what story did Sorano want you to tell her this time Hinata-Chan?" Hinata giggled before walking over and sitting next to him as she said "The story of when you said the last night, she loves that one the most."

Naruto shook his head softly with a smile before feeling his wife slightly go around him and hang onto him, Naruto smiled again before singing out to her

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me." _

* * *

Eh… Ending sucks but I like it. Hope you do too.

PLEASE READ!

To all fans and readers, I know I haven't updated with a few things but I have a good reason, after my last update my laptop died and all data was lost, now I must try to redo the chapters I was working on so it will take a while, please don't come onto this story and yell at me to update, please wait. I have a new laptop but I still have other things to do like school, and homework.

Anyway I hope you like it. I just felt like making this today…


End file.
